1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which handles video data, and a display control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as described in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-284364, personal computers with an audio-visual (AV) playback function have prevailed. This AV playback function allows the user to appreciate program information such as externally provided television (TV) broadcasting or the like, and various kinds of AV information such as moving image information provided by an external video playback apparatus.
In a personal computer with such an AV playback function, if a function of displaying an externally input video signal of, e.g., a television game or the like with high image quality without any time delay is to be provided in addition to the video recording and playback functions of externally input TV video data or the like, the video recording and playback function of TV video data and the high-image quality display function without any time delay must be implemented by independent hardware components, resulting in a complex and expensive arrangement.